It Wasn't Me
by MagicCupcakes
Summary: Sans is fed up with Chara's genocide and RESET antics and decides to put an end to it before it can begin. Rated T for language. *This is my first story so please give feedback! Thanks so much!
1. Chapter 1- Dirty Brother Killer

**Hello! Thanks so much for reading! This is my first story and I plan to add more, maybe turn it into a multi-chapter deal. Please give all the feedback! Tell me if it sucks or if you just love it. Lemme know what to fix. Thanks again and enjoy the story 3 **

*one more thing- this is set after multiple resets and genocide runs. Sans is the only one to remember anything across resets.

Sans had watched his brother, his friends, hell even himself die too many times. This time he would make sure the kid didn't make it past the gate. He was not going to let this… this monster anywhere near Snowdin or any of his friends. He stood outside the doors to the ruins, waiting. He knew what was coming and he was ready. His eye was glowing blue with anger, the small flame-like reaction flickering violently in the wind. He wasted no time. Once the doors slowly creaked open and he caught a glimpse of the kid he grabbed them with his blue magic, hoisting them into the air. The kid screamed and thrashed about, trying to break out of something intangible. "I've got a _bone_ to pick with you, kid." Sans nearly growled and slammed the kid against the doors to the underground, stepping closer as he spoke. "You won't go anywhere near them ever again. Not Papyrus, not Undyne, none of them. You can RESET but I'll be here every time waiting. Just like you were. You _dirty brother killer._ "

Sans was ready to crush the kid when something fell onto the snow. He looked up and saw the kid… crying? The kid was crying. This was new. Sans lowered them a little, a bit skeptical. He was so caught up in his rage he didn't even notice the kid crying out. "It wasn't me! It wasn't me I didn't do anything!" They yelled, looking down at Sans with true terror in their eyes. Sans met their gaze for a moment too long and the doors to the underground were flung open, the magic fading and both Sans and the kid falling back in the snow. Toriel stood in the door, a purple flame hovering above one clawed paw.

"Skeleton! What have you done to my child?!" She rushed over to the kid, the flame fading as she knelt next to them, wiping away their tears. This didn't make sense. The kid killed Toriel every time. Every time they shared a last joke with neither of them knowing. Every time the kid had emerged, knife bloody, ready to kill again. This time she was alive. She was hugging the kid as they clutched her fur and her dress, sobbing messily. Sans sat up and rubbed at his head. "heh. guess i was a bit of a numb- _skull_ there. thought the kid was going on some killing spree." He sighed. He didn't trust this kid as far as he could throw them. And now Toriel didn't trust him. He looked back over at her and the kid and wondered if they were ok. If this really wasn't the same human kid that killed him and all his friends, he didn't want to hurt them. He got up and brushed himself off, walking over to Tori and the kid.

"they alright? i didn't mean to hurt them."

"You stay away from my child. I knew it was a bad idea to let them go out here. They thought all monsters were kind and could be spoken to instead of fighting. They meant no harm to you or anyone else. They're only a child."

Toriel turned back to the kid, holding them gently in her arms. They were still crying, pretty obviously in pain. Sans shook his head, must've gotten a bit rough with his magic. He honestly felt bad and wanted to apologize but knew Tori didn't want him there. He turned and started back towards the house, hoping Papyrus was home waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2- Bone Bros

**Hey guys! So I've decided to continue the story, due to many comments and tons of help from FoxyThePokemonMaster. I'm really glad everyone is enjoying it so far. I'm not sure how many chapters this will have in the end. I'm just rolling with it right now. I'm sorry this is up so late I was out of town for a few days after Christmas and couldn't write at all in that time. Hopefully the wait was worth it. Thank you guys SO much for the feedback and everything you guys are the best. Hope everyone had a great holidays and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Everything hurt. The world was spinning and all Frisk knew was Toriel was there. Toriel was safe. They remember not being able to breathe. It felt like a ton of bricks was stacked on them. They remember the skeleton in the blue jacket, the hatred in his eyes. They remember thinking they were going to die. The thoughts were so overwhelming they could barely hear Toriel's soothing voice trying to calm them down. Her face was the last thing they saw before everything went black.

* * *

"hey paps, you home yet?" Sans called out as he entered the house, everything seeming a bit too quiet. He was probably out training or looking for humans again. Sans, figuring nobody was home, sat down on the couch and decided it would be a good idea to take a nap. So he did just that. He closed his eyes and quickly drifted off. The nap was quickly cut short when Papyrus burst through the door.

"SANS I- ARE YOU SLEEPING AGAIN?! YOU LAZY BONES YOU NEVER MOVE."

"mph, yeah that's me bro. find any humans?"

"NO NOT TODAY BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NEVER GIVE UP. ONE DAY I WILL FIND A HUMAN AND I WILL BE ACCEPTED INTO THE ROYAL GUARD. NYEH HEH HEH!"

"yeah i know you will paps," Sans said and shook his head. He knew how this all ended. At least he thought he did. Usually the kid went on some psycho killing spree, turning every monster they could find into dust. But this time the kid was different. And Toriel. She was alive. Everything was messed up. Not that it was bad, Tori was ok and the kid wasn't a psycho murderer. Or at least he thought.


	3. Chapter 3- Recovery

Hey everyone! I wanna apologize for such a late update. Now that school and band are back in full swing my posting schedule might be a bit strange. But stay determined! I work on the fic whenever I can :) Thank everyone who has favorited me or this story and left feedback. You guys are the best. Even if you haven't done anything related to this fic you're still the best. Enjoy chapter 3 !3

* * *

Frisk woke up back in his bed in the Ruins, back in Toriel's house. She was sitting beside the bed, her head laying next to Frisk's body. She had her paw covering their hand. They didn't dare to move in fear of waking her but she woke anyway.

"Oh, my child you're awake! How are you feeling?" she asked, quickly standing in case they needed anything. Frisk simply shrugged though, explaining to her that they felt surprisingly fine.

"Thank goodness," Toriel breathed and watched Frisk for a brief second before turning to leave the room. "Let me get you a drink. Would you like more of that pie?" she asked but left before they could answer. She quickly returned with a glass of water and a big piece of cinnamon-butterscotch pie. Frisk ate the pie and sipped at the water in silence, which wasn't strange for them but Toriel's silence was. They felt like she was trying to hide something.

* * *

"SANS YOU BONE HEAD YOU FELL ASLEEP AGAIN?!" Papyrus shouted at Sans who was indeed fast asleep at his station.

"mmph. i guess you could say i was feeling _bone-tired_." Sans replied with a smirk, knowing it would only make Papyrus more upset. He was not wrong. Papyrus let out a frustrated grunt and stomped the snow with his large red boot.

"SANS I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR LOUSY PUNS! NOW I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MUST GET BACK TO WORK AND YOU SHOULD TOO."

And with that, Papyrus stormed off leaving Sans alone at the hot-dog stand. Sans still worried about the kid and contemplated going back to the big knock-knock-joke-door in the woods but ultimately decided against it. Maybe if he was lucky he wouldn't have to see the human again.

He wasn't lucky.

Soon after, Sans was awoken from yet another nap by a knock on the wooden counter of the stand. Assuming it was only Papyrus, he grumbled and stretched a bit before looking to see who it was. When he saw the kid from earlier and Toriel standing close behind, he nearly jumped out of his slippers. But, being the cool and collected skeleton he was, he simply smiled and suggested the best pun he could think of. "heh. guess you caught me _skull_ -king around." He looked up at Toriel, expecting her to laugh but she didn't.

"Skeleton we are here to talk with you."

"alright. i'm all ears."

"Why did you harm this innocent child? They only wished to befriend you."

Sans shook his head. "it's a long story you wouldn't believe even if i told you."

"I have time. Tell me what happened."


	4. Chapter 4- Sans' Story

**Hey everyone! I've recently started a geno run of Undertale so hopefully the fic can be a little more accurate. Ironically, I can't beat sans :P Enjoy the update though as I battle sans for the thousandth time.

* * *

Sans huffed as he realized what he was going to have to do. Hopefully Toriel believed him.

"you really wanna know, huh? i guess i'll tell you then. you probably figured out that the voice on the other side of the door is me. one day we were sharing knock knock jokes as usual and the next day there was no answer when i knocked. figured maybe you got tied up in something but then this kid came through those doors, looked just like this one. their hands were covered in strange dust and they had a very unsettling look to them. it really _rattled my bones_. papyrus liked the kid and tried to be friends with them but they killed him. he offered them a hug and he killed them. they killed every monster they could find and boy did they look. didn't leave a place without killing everything first. alphys had cameras on them and once they killed undyne she evacuated everyone. took em some place safe. but i couldnt go. this kid killed papyrus. i had to try to stop them. and i did. every time i killed them they just reset the save and we battled again and again until they finally killed me. but you know what they did? after they killed everyone they reset the entire game. like they got a kick out of killing everyone. they just kept going back to the beginning every time. i couldnt watch them kill papyrus again so i decided to stop them before they could get that far. i swear this kid looks just like the one that killed everyone."

Sans wiped at an eye socket, some sort of liquid resembling a tear beginning to roll down his face.

"You dunno what its like, lady. to watch someone kill your own brother over and over. i had to stop them."

Toriel simply nodded, seeming to understand sans though unsure if she believed him. Frisk had taken hold of one of Toriel's paws and was half hiding behind her. They understood all too well. They knew Chara and their overpowering desire to kill. In fact, Chara was there in Frisk's mind telling them to kill, fight everything and leave nothing. But this time Frisk would make up for Chara's doings. This time Frisk would help free the monsters from the underground. They'd break the barrier for good.


End file.
